


Put in place

by Moonchild0045



Series: idols x managers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Chanyeol, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Large Cock, M/M, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Park Chanyeol is a brat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Park Chanyeol, Top Manager, Voyeurism, bratty sub, get puts in his place, manager/ Chanyeol, slut Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild0045/pseuds/Moonchild0045
Summary: Chanyeol  is known for causing so much trouble for the manager that they would quite within a month. His company doesn't know what to do with him. But they just needed to hire the right person and Chanyeol just needed to be put in his place.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Everyone, Park Chanyeol/ Manager
Series: idols x managers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Put in place

  
  
It was a game for Chanyeol. Every manager he had never lasted more than a month and he was pretty proud of the record. His company never told him anything more than "Don't let the public know" and honestly that was all he needed. He knew that he was bratty and demanding enough to make every of them quit. His bandmates never told him anything about him. Sometimes he would have some things like "don't push them too hard..." and the rest of the time, it was an anecdote to tell at a dinner. He never cared for more than his own pleasure, he found it fun and it was it. He never cared about the consequences of his actions on the men he liked to psychologically torture. He was kinda of a selfish brat, it could be said.   
  
Today was the day, his new manager was supposed to meet him, the demon. And he had everything prepared. Obviously he would get up veeery late. He had to be there at 9 am so he would get up at noon and be there by 3pm. It would be enough for today. Without obviously forgetting his obscene comments about the man. This one was a trick he learned a few years ago. People tended to fear gay people, especially in Korea. So his technique was to make as many explicit comments about his manager. He would also watch gay porn, without earphones in the car, and maybe moan loudly, like a pornstar. He liked to provoke a little bit too much. This made some manager chicken out on their very first day. And it was his goal today. So he set his alarm at noon and slept like a baby. 

"Chanyeol ! Wake up ! " He woke up as he heard his name being shout. The voice sounded like a growl and if he didn't have his morning erection already, it would have made him hard as a rock. In his half asleep, half awake state he didn't understand who it was but he assumed it was Suho who was here to remind him that he had to wake up to go make some phtoshoot for his song and meet his manager. "Hyung ~~" He whined, his voice was high pitched and whiny, perfect sub material. It kinda sounded like a moan but he liked to make his voice sound that way. "I told you, i'm going to wake up late today... I want to annoy him, on his first day..." He whined again as he turned around, going from being on his belly to, be on his back. In the state he was in, he didnt understand when the person in the room didn't answer and he didn't seem to care either. He started to feel his erection, hurting him. So without a second thought he started to lazily stroke his hard cock. He was covered by a thin transparent white veil as a summer quilt. The members were used to see him butt naked, since he didn't like to wear a lot of clothes, even in the winter. He liked to feel things on his naked skin. He was kinda sensitive there. The members would leave the room seeing he was naked but the person in the room didn't seem to move. And Chanyeol didn't care he was just there strocking his hard member and moaning lowly. His voice hoarse from the morning.

"Hyung, If you don't leave, at least help me..." He whined again. And then he felt a hand caressing his hot skin and couldn't help but moan. "How can I help you if you don't keep it down ? " The unfamiliar voice reached Chanyeol ears like a a slap in the face. He rapidly opened his eyes and crawled to the end of his bed, sat in the corner, his thigh hiding his hard manhood. "Who are you ?" He asked when he saw the man. He seemed kinda old, maybe in his forties but didn't have a lot of wrinkle. But he still looked like a mature man. And wow, Chanyeol was just wowed. He didn't think someone could look this mature and hot. He looked like he knew what he was doing and could handle any task. He didn't know who that man could be but damn he was hot. "I'm the person you wanted to piss off in this early morning" The man simply answered and smiled and damn he looked even hotter. Not the kind of smile, the vicious kind of smile, the triumph kind of smile. He looked victorious, like he conquered something. Maybe it had something to do with Chanyeol looking all disappointed. Only if he could conquer my ass... was the only thing Chanyeol was thinking about. And with the thought his legs relaxed themselves and his penis was exposed for the stranger to see. Chanyeol only answered with an "oh"   
  
"What's your name ?" Chanyeol asked without further comments for now... "Call me manager-nim" The older responded and somehow Chanyeol was disapointed in the answer. "How old are you ?" He asked again. "I'm older than you..." The manager just answered. "Are you married Manager-nim ?" Chanyeol was getting closer to the man with each question. He was now sat on the bed in front of the man's crotch. His manager just showed him his left hand, which was free from any ring. His hand was close to Chanyeol's mouth. Was it on purpose ? Chanyeol thought. And without much more thought, he slightly parted his lips and encircled the very tip of his new manager's finger. And waited. He was waiting for a reaction, a disgusted one or one that gave him the right to go further. Nothing happened. So he decided to be more daring. So he just took a second digit between his lips. Still nothing. His eyes were up to look into the man's eyes and nothing. And since he hated it when he didn't have attention, he just took a third digit betwenn his red plump lips. And again... Nothing. So he played with the tip of his tongue on the fingers. Nothing, an absolute nothingness. And he grew tired of it. He closed the door with his feet and took everyhting out of his mouth. He was pissed ! And everything could be seen on his face.   
  
"Why don't you react ?!" Chanyeol almost shouted. "Why would I ?" The manager answered with a cocky smile. "Why would you ?" Chanyeol said again, he was now angry. Why would the man react? Park Fucking Chanyeol was sucking his fingers and he had no reaction at all, not even arousal in his eyes. Chanyeol was pissed, he was angry. He stood up, naked, he still didn't care. His hard cock bouncing on his abdomen. It was red and hurting but Chanyeol was too angry to remember this detail. "Don't you know how many of my fans would kill to have me suck on their fingers ? And I do it to you freely and you don't react ?" He screamed again. The cocky smile on his manager's face didn't disappear. "See, I'm not your fan, I'm your manager..." He started, even his tone of voice was annoying Chanyeol. But damn the man was looking good. He had all this daddy material. The powerful aura surrounding him made Chanyeol kinda wanting to submit. "I was prepared for what kind of brat you were..." The manager was elaborating. And it was enough for Chanyeol to snap.   
  
He pushed the older man on the wall and dropped on his knees. His face right in front of the man's crotch. He looked up with innocent eyes and just said "Were you prepared for that ma.na.ger.nim ?" His voice was seductive, it seemed like his voice was dripping with honey. But he ennunciated the title like it was an insult. His open mouth came to engulf the clothed crotch. His tongue was circling the clothed cock and the only thing Chanyeol was thinking was "Damn he is so big, he isn't even erect..." And somehow the thought made him drool like a pathetic slut. "How you like that daddy ?" He asked with a cocky smile. It was his turn to play now. His eyes were clouded with lust so he didn't even notice if the said manager was into it or not. Despite being glued into the manager's eyes. But wahat Chanyeol did notice was the lack of moan, growl or just noise. The manager didn't seem to have an expression at all. So he decided to go further. 

He opened the man's trouser with his teeth and started to kitten lick the noticeable bulge. He was drooling on the man's underwear, sometimes closing his eyes. He wanted to play slick and seductive but he was so aroused by this. The smell was driving him crazy. He wanted to taste more. His eyes were stille closed when he felt a tight grip on his hair. He opened his eyes just to see his manager with a scary smile. Scary but also damn arousing. Chanyeol's cock was drooling precum. 

"I thought you were playing but you really are a slut huh ?" He scoffed with a little bit of disdain. And Chanyeol would be lying if his cock didn't twitch. "Answer !" The older man commanded. "Yes..." Chanyeol pitifully said. "Yes what ?" The manager looked like he was playing. "Yes I am a slut..." Chanyeol said again. The fact that he was saying it was weirdly turning him on. "Poor slut, all you wanted was someone to tame you right ? To stuff you with cock, right ?" and damn no one hit that right. The psychological analysis was making him shiver. "Can you ?" Was all that Chanyeol asked back. "Of course I can. But if I do that for you, that mean you have to do things for me right ?" His voice was careful but really low. "What do I need to do ?" It sounded like a contract and Chnayeol sounded needy as hell. "You need to obey, Chanyeol. When I say something you do it. OK ?" This manager really knew how to seal deals with those kinds of bratty sluts. It's almost like he had some experience. "Yes, I will. I will listen to you when you say something. I promise." Chanyeol was eager, still on his knees with his cock spurting precum pathetically on the floor. His eyes looked teary because of the fierce grip on his hair. "Good boy, that's a good slut right ? Now, Chanyeol if you breack your promise, It wont work anymore right ? So I will stop working here. It means that I wont give you any more dick... Right ?" The reminder was just to make things clear between them. Chanyeol would obey to everything in manager said in exchange for his hole being full. "Yes, yes, yes I promise..." Chanyeol whined like a good little bitch.   
  
"What an eager slut..." The manager commented. "Now we can get to the serious part. With one hand he pulled his boxer down, freeing his semi hard cock from the clothed prison. Chanyeol gaped in awe. "Will this be big enough for your slutty holes ? " The older man asked with a cocky smile. "I want it..." Was everything Chanyeol said in answer. And the next thing he knew the big cock was shoved down his throat. His hair still being roughly pulled. But weirdly he liked it. It was painful but good kind of painful. He started to suck on the dick he was kindly given. His mouth was so full, he had to close his eyes to appreaciate the feeling. His lips were insanely strenched by the big cock. The hand in his hair was guiding him so he didn't have to do any movement. He just twirled his tongue around the shaft, tasting every bit of it. He was sucking like his life depended on it, which kinda was. 

"Oh fuck yes, you really are a bitch, look at how much you are moaning when i'm fucking your mouth..." And the realization of it made Chanyeol's cock twitch and he moaned even louder. "You are pathetic, look how you are trying to rub your big useless cock on the floor. Pathetic bitch, i'm sure you will cum with just your louth being fucked." And the handsome manager was right, Chanyeol was rubbing his big hard cock on the floor, trying to get off like a desperate pet. and it was amusing the older who with a little push of his hand buried Chanyeol's head in his crotch and made him stay still as gagging noises were filling the room. It was hurting Chanyeol's throat to be abused that way but it was also so good. He fully chocking on the hard dick but if it was him h would't take it out of his mouth. His manager was letting such mice growls of pleasure and he was happy to make him feel this way. When his manager let his head go, in a reflex he took the dick out of his mouth and coughed. "Look at you, what a pathetic slut..."   
  
And when Chanyeol thought it was over, even if none of them had cummed yet. His manager grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him on the bed. And Chanyeol pathetically moaned at the manhandling. He felt like a vulgar ragdoll, here to pleasure his master. "I just fucked your throat, hat do you say ?" His manager asked as he stradled Chanyeol's ass, still holding the back of his neck. "Thank you manager nim for fucking my throat..." Chanyeol answered, his face being buried in the matress by the rough grip on his neck. And without a warning his manager sank into his demanding hole. "Ahhh, thank you manager nim for giving me your cock" He chanted as the big and long lenght was deeply penetrating him. Chanyeol took the iniative to spread his asscheek so his manager could sink without trouble. His inside were burning but it was too good. After all he coated his manager cock with a lot of saliva earlier. It was easy for it to penetrate him. "Manager nim ~~" Chanyeol was whining like a desperate bitch as the older was slowly thrusting in his hole. With his free hand the manager brought Chanyeol ass up, so his face was buried in the sheets and his ass was up. His back was so nicely arched. It was a good show to watch. And Chanyeol didn't notice when the door opened and his member came in with big boners. He didn't notice that their cock was out and were masturbating by watching moan it he sheets like a bitch in heat. He didn't understood nothing just his manager thrust making his ass feel good and his cock too. His manager nim was accelarating his pace, making Chanyeol chant his title even louder. He wasn't even moaning anymore, he was screamig, his hoarse throat from the rough fucking earlier didn't make him stop. He was feeling hot everywhere, his body was burning and aside his ass being pounded, he could also feel his manager's thight grip on his waist and his other hand keeping his head in place. "Fuck, what a slut you are Chanyeol, you just love dicks right. You look so good right now Chanyeol, getting pounded by my dick. Just like a prostitute. You just are a whore, right Chanyeol ? A whore for cocks." His manager said and Chanyeol kept chanting "yes, yes, yes manager nim. I love cocks... Feel good ~~ My ass feel good manager nim. Than you for making my ass feel good manager nim." 

The members watching were getting even more turned on that they already were and were close to the edge. Chanyeol's voice was hoarse and beautiful as he was moaning such insanities. They couldn't take it anymore. So they came closer and jerked off on top off Chanyeol's body. "It smells so good, i can smell more cocks manager nim. Can I taste it ?" He asked like a good slut he was. His manager just scoffed. "Yes, and you have to suck it well. Make them cum in your filthy mouth." Chanyeol was happy with such a permission given to him. His manager nim wasn't lying when he said, he would get cocks he was obedient. So since he was a good boy he had to thank his manager for this opportunity. "Thank you mana-hummph" He didn't had time to finish his sentence that Baekhyun's dick was already down his throat. "Hummph, thank you hummph manager nim..." He succeded to say as he was sucking his member's dick one after the other. They were so kind to him to let him have their seeds in his mouth. "Swallow !" His manager ordered and Chanyeol did. It tasted really good. "Say thank you, they gave you their cum to fulfill your filthy dreams right ? Say thank you, make you manager nim proud..." he older man asked and Chanyeol could only obey so he thanked his member everytime they would cum in his mouth. "Thank you for filling up my mouth with your sperm..." He said before his mouth was already taken by another dick. His manager grunts were getting even deeper. He was close. He came with a low growl in Chanyeol's ass as the latter thanked him. In his daze the older man bit Chanyeol back, and the latter spent his cum on his sheets.   
  
And that's how Chanyeol became a cock slut, he constatnly needed to be filled. When his manager was tired he would give another member the right to use the slut. And they lived happily ever after. Sm entertainements never had to sign another manager for Chanyeol ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this foollow me on < a href=”https://twitter.com/Blxxdytears” > twitter < /a >


End file.
